Living Among The Dead
by Jordan Cross
Summary: Living among a dead country isn't the easiest thing to do, especially when you keep running into them, dangerous wildlife, an worst of all other survivors. This is a completely OC story not once will they run into or become versons of The Walking Dead crew. Gore later on some romance. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

_**/Jordan Cross P.O.V**_

Things couldn't have gotten worse yet they did. The military said they had it under control, but they didn't. A day after we were told that the army fell. Then the air force and National Guard, The navy did all they could before they fled to the ocean where the cowards would eventually die from starvation. At first I was scared, and then I was terrified. Now… well now I'm dead inside. My brothers they were adopted but they were still my brothers. One by one the cannibals got to them, my family lasted a week under our roof before the first died. Eaten alive by the vile creatures you only saw in horror movies. It was another three days before they bit my next brother. He lasted four days before dying from the severe fever. I should have followed the advice I had heard and bashed the dead in the head. Later in the night my last brother was mauled to death by the very brother that died the same day leaving me alone and dead inside. After a day of mourning I was up and walking watching for any walkers. I had to survive this for them. I had to do this for myself. I walked, listened, and watched for seven days straight before I collapsed to my knees in front of a camp, A camp of about 2 individuals two teens like me and a couple of other tents. All of which watched me with weariness until I moaned.

"Help me." Before collapsing into nightmare filled sleep.

_**Devin Ford P.O.V**_

My parents were in Germany when the disease hit. Lucky bastards not having a care in the world, not knowing that their only son is in mortal peril every single fucking day. Yet here I am alive and well with a group of four other capable campers camping a couple of miles off of the city Petersburg. Hoping this pre-catastrophic disease would go away. Nope it advanced as if we weren't doing anything to prohibit it from spreading. This was starting to become a nightmare as nothing but a decapitation would kill them. Sadly everyone I knew died and became these walking cannibals killing and eating anything that moved other than each other. Hoping this day would be better than the past two weeks I stepped out of the tent and looked towards the city only to see a teenager about my age fall to his knees moan out two words.

"Help me."

_**Rose Parrish P.O.V**_

It was never a good thing when people started to go cannibal in mass people yet nothing stopped it. You couldn't stop it, it was a disease it caused you to die and reanimate into one of those undead freaks. I wished for death before now seeing what happens to the dead, now I can't wish because now I know I've been condemned to life in hell. I was once living as you could say paradise compared to this. Sure my mom always abused me. I was perfect yet they never saw me that way that was all Jamie's fault. They worshiped her, she was a bitch no matter what she did she gained something from it. that is until the USA ended. My mom and sister died almost simultaneously mauled by a pack of walkers while I watched from my upstairs window. How I laughed at them getting what they deserved while they screamed for me to help. Soon enough the walkers finished the meat on their corpses and set after me I was absolutely terrified and trapped. That is until a group came by attracted their attention while I slipped out the back door. I walked at times and I ran at times always stopping in the nearest house for the night until I met this group who took me in and helped me get on my feet. As the days blurred together I couldn't help but wonder if we were the only ones left. Almost immediately my question was answered as a person stumbled towards us. I was about to yell walker when he collapsed onto his knees and whispered.

"Help me." As soon as he collapsed I was up and at his side trying to find out what was wrong. He had a couple of bruises and cuts visible but nothing major until I took off his shirt and saw he hadn't eaten in days.

"I need water and food over here now!" I yelled to the only person in the camp who was just standing around.

_**Jordan's P.O.V **_

Waking with a start I flung my eyes open and looked around taking in the dark except for the little campfire. 'How did I get here?' I thought to myself. Looking down at myself I realized that I hadn't eaten in days. I had been looking for people to stay with so I wouldn't go crazy. I did find people right before I collapsed I wonder if I can stay with them? I would have gotten really anxious but I heard my stomach give a mighty growl.

Slowly standing up I noticed a couple bowls of liquid and food on a table a couple of feet beside me. Moving to the food my foot caught a on a root causing me to fall with a loud grunt. Quickly standing back up I looked around and saw a girl of about 16 watching me intently.

"How do you feel" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hungry, just really hungry," I spoke back in a hoarse whisper. "And a bit thirsty, is it just you here or are there other people?"

"There are four other people, Devin Ford is one of them." she said moving towards a chair. "He's really the only one close to my age, there is another her name is Jessica she has twins she could use help with them. Others I don't really know." Taking a deep breath I moved to the food and water.

"This for me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." She said as I quietly took a seat and started eating. "You know what it's like taking care of children, well babies for that matter in this time?" I nodded slowly. "You had kids?" she asked completely shocked.

"No I had three brothers all of which died." Finishing up the first bowl of food, "I think I'm going back to sleep now." Moving back to the cot I woke up on.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize, but look Jessica could really use help with them." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Could you help her? She has been stressed lately, having to look after both of them. Almost as soon as she said that dual wails erupted from the nearest tent. Getting up I moved to the entrance where they were coming from I heard a relatively young voice start talking to the babies in a muffled voice.

"Hello in there do you need any help with the kids." I asked over the screams of the child.

"Yes please" a brief reply came. Opening the tent I saw the young mom feeding one of the babies while trying to get another bottle ready for the other.

"Here let me take the one that's crying." I said taking the half done bottle and completing it before picking up the other baby and starting to feed it. "What are their names?"

"I'm holding James, and you have Hannah." She stopped and seemed to think for a moment, "my names Jessica by the way."

"Jordan, when where they born?" I asked looking at Hannah as she continued to suckle happily.

"Just two months ago, I hate to say it but I'm surprised they lived this long with the infection that's Raging on." Placing Hannah on my shoulder I preceded to burp her then lay her back down in my arms where she took one of my fingers to play with.

"I had brothers, three of them to be exact and those damn walkers took them and my parents from me. I watched them get eaten! Nothing I could do but watch as they were tore apart screaming for me to help." Saying in a low whisper watching Hannah relax in my arms and drift off into a peaceful slumber. Five minutes of no response I looked over to see Jessica fast asleep holding a sleeping James. Looking around trying to find a place to lay Hannah down, seeing none I carefully laid down as far to the side of the tent as I could before allowing myself to drift off.

_Running out of the store I was in towards where my brother said they seen Jack get attacked by a Walker. Coming up to the spot I see a gruesome sight, Jack being eaten. His stomach was completely open revealing his intestines. My stomach lurched; falling to my knees I heard his screams of pain. His screams only worsened from there. Causing my stomach to lurch even more, standing I moved to the zombie. Anger filled me to the brim looking for an out let, seeing one a nice sized human shaped punching bag in front of me I attacked. Each punch making it stumble until it finally fell over Jack's body, from there it was all downhill from there for it. As soon as I was over Jack's body I was kicking and stomping its head as hard as I could. Soon its head was nothing but maggot meat. Slowly everything faded to blackness. I was in a house when I heard a crash and Jason's scream. I ran full board until I found the bat I used to clear out this house with. Picking it up I sprinted to where I keep hearing his and now Carl's screams. Entering the room I saw Jason his leg, arm, and throat ripped open blood pouring out in a gurgle and Carl cowering in a corner three walkers closing in. rushing to the nearest one bashing its head in then moving to the next. After taking care of them I fell crying over Jack and now Jason and our parents who died when it first began. I woke to a blood curdling scream, my last brother's scream to be exact. Standing up I looked to where he was I lost all color my brother arm being eaten by my once dead brother. Moving over there I bashed my zombie brother's head in before kneeling by my brother. Crying softly saying how sorry I was, that I couldn't have saved him or my other brothers. He kept telling me it was going to be fine, but I knew he was a goner. Standing up, crying the entire time I raised my bat and brought it down as hard as I can on my brothers face. Killing him to save him from enduring anymore pain, slowly I lifted it up and brought it down one last time._

I woke up in a cold sweat I looked around, Hannah was up and happily gurgling while everyone else was asleep. Quickly getting up and moving out of the tent as too not disturb Jessica or James. Noticing it was still dark out I moved to the embers of the camp fire, hoping I didn't scream.

**A couple of Days later**

**Jordan's P.O.V**

The sun was just starting to peak over horizon when Hannah woke up again. Gurgling happily when she saw who was holding her. Looking down I brought my finger above her face before wiggling it, making her gurgle some more and try to catch the finger. This happened for another couple of minutes before she stopped and looked over to some bushes. Grabbing my knife I silently got up and put Hannah into a newly found pack and play. Stalking over to the bushes where I saw Rose was crying silently. I slowly walked towards her, when she made no move to leave I knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly. When she shook her head I asked "do you want to talk about it?"

"I had a nightmare, it was my dad he told me how I was a terrible daughter and didn't deserve to live." She said before she started crying harder. Finally when she stopped crying as much she continued. "Those damn zombies he, he was attacked by those damn zombies mauled eaten and became one. He then attacked me. I, I was frozen in place I couldn't do anything to stop him."

"It's alright now Rose, it was only a nightmare he didn't get eaten and you didn't get attacked." I said pulling her into a hug.

**Rose P.O.V**

"_Honey you don't deserve to be loved. You are a terrible daughter; I should have had you aborted." My dad said pointing at me. "We should have only had our little princess."_

"_But daddy I've been nothing but good." I whispered barely able to contain the hurt in my voice. _

"_We should have left you as soon as we could." He smiled evilly "No one is better than our little princess." _

"_But…But why?" I asked openly crying now. _

"_Why because no one loves you or relatively cares for you now as far as I can see everyone hates you." He stopped taking a deep breath and moved out of the door way he was standing in. walking in I saw what I couldn't believe everyone that was in there that ranged from family members to friends all of which ran from me into the waiting arms and mouths of walkers. One of them stood out from them all, my friend, my crush, and my want in this uncertain world. Devin he was alone standing waiting for all the screams and moans in this room to die. Once everything went silent he spoke._

"_You are a worthless piece of shit. Picture yourself as trash." He said "everybody around you uses you then throws you away, whether you believe it or not it's true." As he finished saying that he turned around and walked to an open zombie's arms and maw. Falling to my knees I turned back to my dad to find her was already being eaten leaving me alone in this place with numerous zombies. Slowly they became walkers one by one and they turned to feast on the only living thing left… me. _

Bolting up right I looked around, tears streaming from my eyes. Quickly picking myself up and running out to a nearby clearing choking on sobs all the way there. Hoping by some off chance Devin would find and comfort me anyone for that matter. I must have been there an hour or two before I heard the bushes rustle. Glancing up quickly I saw it was Jordan and not Devin as I had hoped. When he finally stopped at my side he knelt down and asked.

"Are you alright?" not trusting myself to speak I shook my head. "Do you want to talk about it?" taking a steadying breath I started telling about my nightmare leaving out certain details. When I finished he took me up in a hug and whispered into my ear.

"It's alright now Rose, it was only a nightmare he didn't get eaten and you didn't get attacked." Reveling in the strength and comfort of his hug I relaxed as he kept whispering in my ear. "Everything's going to be alright don't worry." He said one last time before standing up and holding out a hand to me. Taking it he pulled me up before he released it. Slowly we walked back to the camp site in a comfortable silence. Once we arrived Jordan walked to the play pin while I went back to the tent to try to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Took way too long for me to update this and I apologize for that, but I hit a bit of inspiration sorry for the 1000 word less chapter. enjoy  
_

* * *

**Jordan P.O.V**

Things couldn't get any worse. I was in the middle of a town with a baby, a baby who needed to be fed soon or she would scream her lungs out. It also didn't help we were all alone. I was separated from the others when a large group of zombies stumbled upon effectively cutting me off from everyone else. Deciding quickly I took off in the other direction picking up a bag and some formula and bringing it and Hannah with me. It took me a little while but I was able to get to the nearest town I saw earlier when walking. Finding the least damaged house I quickly moved up and into the house. Quickly going through each of the rooms to make sure that no walkers are in them, seeing none I quickly barricade both doors I had found and settled down.

* * *

**Rose P.O.V**

I just couldn't believe it! One moment everything seemed fine Devin getting fire wood, Jessica preparing some food for us, and Jordan was getting ready to feed Hannah when walkers burst into the clearing cutting us off from him and Hannah. Watching him and the walkers with high interest he hesitated for only a second before grabbing a pack and Hannah before running towards the nearest town leading most of the zed away. Grabbing my bat and anything else that might be useful I ran to a truck we only use for emergencies. That left me with two thoughts, was this the last time I saw him, and how did that big group of zed find its way here?

* * *

**Devin P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it worked! I had 'collected' those zombies for one purpose, to separate Jordan from Rose now I'll be there for her while she's grieving over him. How did he know she would grieve well it was simple really, she had told him a couple of days back that she was starting to really like him. Things would soon fall in place. The only set back is that Jessica would be crying herself silly; maybe I should just take care of her and her son as well.

* * *

**Jordan P.O.V**

I was jerked awake by the sudden gunshots and a crash as the furniture I had piled up on one of the doors fell. Hannah starting to cry over the noises, rocking her back and forth I thought. 'Oh hell I hope they take pity on me.' is all I could think as I readied myself if they didn't. He had seen it before people coming up from behind others had attacking them, stealing their stuff, and then either finishing them off or watching them struggle while they either raped the females or left to suffer being eaten by the walkers. I would have helped but they always moved in packs but I was one kid and had no weapon to defend against. He was brought roughly out of his thoughts when the door in front of him broke of the hinges and two people moved in the room all weapons focused on me.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now." The male said as he spotted Hannah who was finally calming down.

"Because I'm trying to survive in this world while caring for my niece," I lied smoothly taking note as both weapons lowered slightly. "Besides I have no weapon, so I couldn't even get close if I had wanted to harm you." I peered down at the now sleeping form of Hannah and smiled slightly.

"She looks really health even though we are going through hell." The girl said quietly, "What is her name?"

"Hannah." I said simply looking up from her. "What time is it?" I asked quietly hoping that I hadn't slept that long.

"We have a couple of hours until dark."

"Well that's not enough to move is it?" I asked.

"No not enough at all unless we move to one of the neighboring houses," Replied the male "but it is enough to get better protection on those doors and windows."

"Can you to do that, I mean I have Hannah here to keep settled."

"Yeah we can." Was his brief reply before he turned around let out a gasp and fired his gun.

* * *

**Jessica P.O.V**

'I just can't believe it that asshole who I thought was a friend just left me with my baby in this town.' I thought. 'Nothing could be worse than this, scratch that Jordan's probably worse off than me all alone with Hannah.' Starting to tear up at the thought of my baby I quickly force my thoughts to something else when I hear gunshots from across the road, a crash of what had to be furniture, then finally a muffled cry of a baby. My thoughts immediately jumped to Hannah they sound so much like hers. Quickly getting up and rushing across the street and into the house. Finding the source of the crying I couldn't help but stop and smile. Just beyond two people was Jordan and Hannah my smile faltered though when the man turned around and gasped, all to quickly for me he gasped, raised his gun, and pulled the trigger causing a loud bang and a sharp pain in my abdomen. And fell backwards as duel cries sounded out.

* * *

**Jordan P.O.V**

I jumped to my feet and rushed to who had fallen, an empty feeling in my stomach as I recognized both of the cries one belonging to Hannah and the other to James. As I saw the face my stomach fell it was Jessica, she lay bleeding profusely from a wound from her stomach. Falling to my knees, ignoring the cries of Hannah and James, I slowly take one of Jessica's hands with my free hand. Fighting the tears that were welling up in my eyes I heard Jessica whisper.

"Jordan, take James and Hannah and protect them, please for me." She said slowly as the life and breath faded from her eyes and mouth. Letting the tears fall now I placed Hannah down next to her brother and stood up turned around and ripped the gun from the older man's hands before hitting him as hard as I could with my closed fist. I then turned back around loaded a bullet into the chamber whispered my last goodbye's to Jessica and aimed the barrel to her head and pulled the trigger causing fresh rounds of cries from the babies.

* * *

_I hope to update this but I don't think I will be able to anytime soon. Tomorrows my birthday '5/19' Happy Birthday To me! _


End file.
